


muffin

by jefferoni (CrowleysGlasses)



Series: A Series of Unrelated Chubby Character Stories [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Belly Rubs, Chubby Alexander Hamilton, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, So do I, Thomas Jefferson is Not an Asshole, Thomas isn't an asshole, Weight Gain, soft, this is for my gf cause she loves chubby alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysGlasses/pseuds/jefferoni
Summary: Alexander packs on a few pounds, but he doesn't care. He's happy in his body, and it seems Thomas likes it too. Alex certainly appreciates the attention it gets him from his boyfriend.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: A Series of Unrelated Chubby Character Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067687
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	muffin

**Author's Note:**

> This is SO self indulgent you have no idea. Dedicated to my gf, I love you

The first change is so subtle, that Alexander doesn't even realise it. It starts off with his thighs, he finds it a little more difficult - getting his trousers up and over his hips. But again, he doesn't think much of it. The washing machine must be shrinking his clothes. 

And it's a week later before he finds himself feeling much more snug in his clothing. It's just the mirror playing tricks, he convinces himself when he finally sees something different. 

He finally admits something is up when Thomas - his long time boyfriend - had looped his arms around his middle one morning, nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck and pressed a sloppy kiss against his skin. Alexander is so caught up in making them both coffees, and the pleasant feeling of Thomas' weight against him, that he doesn't even realise Thomas' hands creeping round him to his stomach.

"Aw babe," Thomas mutters into his skin, a gentle coo between his lips that sends a shudder down Alex's spine. He pauses and pushes the mugs of hot coffee he had just made away, happy to instead slump back until he moulded to the curve of Thomas' body. 

Alexander hums, stretches his arms up until they drape around his partners neck and closes his eyes happily. He can feel Thomas' hands on his belly, and he gives a squeeze that pulls a whine from Alex. He flushes, embarrassed by the fact he made a noise so high. And blushes even more when he realises he's red. "What are you doing-?" He asks, letting his eyes open again, looking down at Thomas' hands. 

Thomas chuckles, and not only can Alex hear it - he can feel it, his body shaking with the soft laughs. "You're cute when you blush. Have you not noticed, softie?"

"Oh, don't call me that," Alexander swats at Thomas until he lets him go and takes a step back. He can feel himself burning up as he looks down at his own figure. Thomas isn't wrong, his stomach rounds out, sticking over his silk pyjama pants in a soft muffin-top. On top of that, (or more so under that) his thigh gap is no more - albeit before it was only a small one - and his legs wiggle together as he moves. He swallows shallowly. When the two started dating, Alexander hadn't looked like this… and now- now he was different and fat and oh god- Thomas was going to leave him wasn't he-?

"Hey, hey, Lexi, look at me, look at me, love," Thomas' soft voice by his ear breaks him from his thoughts and the next thing Alexander knows he's being pulled into his chest, all pressed up against him and safe… he's safe. 

Alexander feels warm, wrapped up in Thomas' strong arms, all muscle and smooth skin. He rests his head on his chest, listens to the faint badum badum of his lovers heartbeat as he whispers sweet phrases into his hair. "What's bothering you, sweetie?" He asks gently, kissing the very top of his head.

Alex swallows, dry and thick, finding a lump in his throat. "You're not going to leave me are you…? I'm not as thin or pretty as I was before, but I can lose the weight if you want me to-" 

Thomas cuts him off, shaking his head. "You don't have to change yourself for me, Lex. You're adorable, as you always have been. Look at you! All squishy and soft, cute." He coos, sliding his hands down Alex's sides and squeezing his love handles.

"R-really?" Alexander squeals again, tipping his head back with a tiny laugh. It tickles, the feeling of Thomas' well manicured nails sticking into his sides, accompanied with him squishing his love handles. It's got him feeling a little lightheaded - but he's always loved the attention.

"Yes, really," Thomas hums, taking Alexander's hand. "Fuck, Alex- you're so perfect. All cosy and comfy to cuddle with." He picks Alexander up into his arms, watching the smaller man curl into him, blissed out. He takes pride in his ability to have the strong, loud-mouthed Alexander Hamilton let his harsh exterior crumble to reveal his softer underbelly.

"You don't have to, I can walk, asshole," Alexander murmurs against Thomas' collarbone, nose stuck in the crook of his neck. He can smell a mix of his cologne and tea tree shampoo, it makes him smile at the familiarity to it. Smells like home. 

Thomas half considers dropping him, just to be spiteful. "Wouldn't you prefer it if I carried you though?" He drawls, watching how Alexander' stomach and sides bunch up as he curls into him.

"Ugh fine." There's a pleased lilt to his voice, the gentle tone to his voice unconsciously wrapping Thomas around his finger.

Alexander has himself winded around Thomas like ivy to a house by the time they reach the couch. Typically Thomas lies down first and Alex follows, more often than not slotting between his legs and placing his head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. He finds something calming about it. A soft little thud that reminds him they're both alive and real. But this time is different. Because Thomas lays Alexander down, and then sits on his calves.

Bewildered, Alexander asks what the hell Thomas is doing. The only response he gets is, "you'll see," and a devilish smirk. Dear god.

He doesn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't the cool feeling of Thomas' soft palm on his belly - under his shirt. It draws a gentle sigh, happy and relaxed as Alexander involuntary melts into the couch cushions. It’s not fair, he just woke up, he shouldn't go back to sleep now. But Thomas is rubbing soothing circles on his stomach and his voice is so light and soft that Alexander can barely make out what he's saying. He feels like he's being carried down a slow river. No rapids, no fear, just calming water and the compelling beckons of sleep.

Alexander falls asleep with Thomas' hands on him, his hair in his face, and the couch underneath him. At some point Thomas must carry him to bed because he wakes up - swaddled in blankets - with a mug of peppermint tea steaming away on the bedside table and Thomas curled up into his side, asleep. 

It doesn't matter what time it is. He's happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments!! I do not write for you to ignore those buttons!


End file.
